


The Twilight Prince

by BeetleQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Link, Submissive Link, Twili/Hylian, dom midna, dominant midna, true form Midna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set at the end of Twilight Princess. What if Midna hadn't gone to the Twilight Realm alone..? (Written because the fandom is sorely lacking in True Form Midna/Link smut. Later chapters to come!) Sub!Link/Dom!Midna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journey Back to Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> (rimming, fingering, and possible pegging to feature in chapter two~)

Midna felt her mouth pull up in a smirk. “Surely the chatterbox isn't lost for words..?”

Link couldn't help but chuckle; she'd always known just what to say when he didn't. “...” He wasn't sure how they ended up so close, but in seconds they were. Zelda watched on silently, her hands playing absent mindedly with Epona's mane.

“I... I never thought I'd get out of that imp form.” Midna's brow furrowed a moment as she mentally cursed Zant. Thank the goddesses that was now over. “And I never thought you'd actually _do_ it... Do all _this._ ” Her smile became more warm as she looked down at him. The Twilight Princess still needed time to adjust to being the taller one. It was rather nice to look down at him without having to float...

“Yes you did.” Link finally spoke. “Or you wouldn't have used me to get what you wanted.” He gave her a knowing smirk which Midna echoed.

“I _barely_ used you...” She chuckled, folding her arms. “Besides, you enjoyed every minute of it~”

“I can't argue that.” The Hylian nodded. He realised after a while that he was staring at her.

“What? Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?” Midna grinned earning the hint of a blush on the hero's cheeks. Before he could reply, she started walking away. “I thought so... Come.” She then turned to Zelda, her expression and tone of voice becoming more distant. “That mirror isn't going to shatter itself...”

Link was about to follow the pair when a voice suddenly whispered in his ear.

“ _ **I let my companion leave. I searched and never found her again. My life was filled with regrets; don't make the same mistakes this old man did.”**_

Link turned quickly, but whatever it was had disappeared.

* * *

 

Midna stood there before the mirror, trying in earnest not to bite the skin clear off her lower lip. He should be saying something. Doing **something.** Why wasn't he stopping her?!

“Well, it's been fun.” She cleared her throat. Zelda looked between the two and moved to give them as much privacy as she could, taking the hero's horse with her some distance away.

“It was _always_ fun.” Link smiled, watching Midna fuss with the edging on her robe.

“Being forced into the body of a mutt was _fun_ for you?” She all but hissed, determined not to meet his eye.

“Well, maybe not _fun..._ ” He watched the flustered princess in amusement. Was it so hard for her to... Well. Maybe it was. He'd have to take charge just this once.

“...” Midna's lower lip wobbled, and she suddenly yanked the hat off his head angrily. “WELL SAY SOMETHING, IDIOT!” She wasn't prepared for the laughter that followed as Link doubled over, shoulders shaking. “W-What's so funny?!” She shrieked indignantly.

“Y-You..!” He chuckled, the hint of tears beading in his eyes now. He went to grab his hat but Midna held it away. He smirked and made a grab for it, but the Twili held it firmly, not letting go. “What?”

“If I'm going... Then I'll need at least **this** to remind me of you. _Fool._ ” She bit her tongue, regretting how weak she now sounded.

Link tried to keep the smirk off his face. And she always said _he_ was the hopeless one. He let go of his hold on the hat and was soon standing on his tiptoes, nose to nose with Midna.

Before she could tell him off (or attempt a headbutt), he'd pressed his lips to hers softly. Bastard, she thought. How dare he make this goodbye harder than it had to be! How _dare_ he.

Her lips trembled against his. Deciding to make the most of their last moment together, she thrust her tongue into his mouth, thankful for the lack of resistance. Her long arms wrapped around the hero as she practically dipped him back, giving him the most passionate kiss she could muster.

The hero didn't fight her for one instant, his lips turning up at Midna's actions. She knew what she wanted – but sometimes the stubborn princess just needed a boot up the... Ahem...

When their lips parted, she sniffed slightly, her eyes glassy. “Link...”

“Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?” The hero raised an eyebrow. Midna's eyes widened. “ _Now_ who's lost for words?” He reared back as she made to smack him. “What?! Can't _I_ be the sassy one just this once?”

“Idiot...” She huffed, still gripping the hat in one hand. Midna was tempted to sock him with it... “But you must be. To leave your realm for another. All the friends you made. Everything...”

Link looked at her seriously then. He moved closer, and Midna clutched the hat possessively. “I'd be an idiot if I _didn't_ go.” He smiled up at her. “I've grown up here. I've made friends, helped people, saved _everyone..._ But I couldn't have done any of this without **you.** ” He stepped closer. “Midna...”

“...” The Twili watched him carefully. All she wanted was his happiness. She didn't want him to leave everything behind on a whim only to regret it later. To blame _her_ later... “All I did was nag you.” She mumbled, not even sure why she was trying to sabotage herself.

“All I did was run around like a headless cucco.” He parried.

“Catching those bugs was a waste of time; I _told_ you...” Midna all but scolded. “But that's you to the bone, isn't it? Helping people you don't even _need_ to help. Just to... **help.** ” She bit her tongue again. “That's what you're doing right now, isn't it? Being nice to me just so that I don't feel bad – you're not even thinking about your **own** happiness, are you?!”

Link's hands were now holding the Twili's arms firmly, forcing her to look at him. “And you're pushing me away because you're thinking about me. About _my_ happiness – not yours.”

Midna glared angrily at him. “You want to be stuck in a foreign realm forever?! You'll never see Hyrule again if I break that mirror!” Her hands were balled in fists, one gripping the hat almost painfully. “You want to throw it all away for a pretty face?”

“Midna.” Link's face was as angry as hers now. “You might know me, but don't forget that I know _you._ ” Midna's nostrils flared, but she decided to let him finish. “Midna...” He repeated, his hold on her slackening as his hands gently squeezed her arms. “You'd be happy scolding me, knowing I could never get away – admit it.”

Midna let out a surprised bark of laughter. He was right... He knew her better than she knew herself. “F-Fool...” She stood there, looking down at him. “By the Goddesses, you Hylians are so _short..._ ” One of her hands pulled away to rub the back of her neck. “A Princess shouldn't have to bend down so much.”

Link chuckled. “A Princess could always get her hero a stool.” Midna laughed again loudly, and he took the opportunity to grab the hat quickly, putting it back on his head.

“We're going to have to get you some proper Twili clothes. You don't suit green at all.” The Princess tsked.

“Really? I've always been told it's my colour.” Link grinned.

“You look like a cabbage...” Midna frowned.

Zelda suddenly piped up. “You two can plan each others wardrobes _after_ you leave.” She smiled warmly. The pair blushed, remembering they hadn't been alone.

“You're quite right.” Midna nodded, trying to adopt a more regal voice. Link meanwhile was suppressing a snort behind her. The Twili gave him a withering look; she had her work cut out with this one... Though of course she'd known that from the start.

Link stifled a giggle when he noticed all the elaborate braids now in Epona's mane. His trusted steed... He couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her too. Once he was close enough, the hero rested his forehead against hers, hugging the horse's head to his chest. Epona nudged him back softly, and after a moment Link pulled away, bleary eyed.

As a wolf he'd been able to communicate for the first time with her; who knew the horse was such a gossip?! He would miss her for sure, but...

Handing the reins to Zelda, Link pulled out his mailbag. Within it were the addresses and names of almost everyone he'd met and helped on this quest. “There's a friend of mine from Ordon who'd like to have this girl back.” He patted Epona affectionately on the nose. “Her name's Ilia.” He smirked then at the horse. “She always complained that I pushed you too hard, hm?”

Midna smiled to herself, thinking; Link always seemed drawn to bossy women...

“I'll make sure they're reunited.” Zelda nodded. Link returned the nod, smiling. “And I'm sure this isn't goodbye. The Goddesses have a funny way of doing business. Who knows; maybe this mirror isn't the only way between our realms. And... If something bad enough _were_ to occur for us to need you again... I'm sure it would not be impossible to get you back.” The princess winked quickly. “Though I hope for all of our sakes we never meet again; and I do mean that in the nicest possible way.” She hastily added, bowing her head.

“Yeah...” Zelda was right; the Sages and Goddesses were a funny bunch to say the least... “Good luck with... everything.” Link smiled warmly. There would be a lot of rebuilding and recovering to be done after all of this. But he was sure the princess could handle it. “I don't even feel like a hero anymore anyway.” Zelda gave him a puzzled look. “I can't be if I don't even _care_ about leaving this all behind.”

Midna stared at the two, listening but not interrupting. Zelda shook her head giving the man a serious look. “Link. You **do** care – but after a lifetime of putting the hearts of others before your own, you're finally thinking of yourself. This is not a bad or selfish thing. You are not a bad or selfish man.” She smiled. “You saved our kingdom, not to mention another. Whatever you chose to do now is simply a... retirement gift.” Link chuckled, shaking his head. “Please leave without a worry in your heart. We will all be fine now, and Hyrule thanks you. I will make sure all the people in the land know what you did for us, and where you have gone next. I can't imagine any of them thinking ill of you for your decision now. Go...” She almost shooed him with her hands at this point.

A set of stairs appeared in front of the portal, and Midna took a deep breath as Link now stood beside her. She looked down and smiled, taking the hand he offered her. “Last chance. You can still run, you know?”

“Triforce of courage, remember?” Link smiled. “I _never_ run.”

“No, you just slip and fall down ladders...”

“That was _one_ time...” The hero rolled his eyes.

“I'd say good luck, princess.” The Twili turned her head, smiling down at Zelda. “But you'll do just fine.” They stepped into the portal, and Zelda could just make out Midna's free hand pinching the hat off the hero's head again as they began to fade.

The mirror suddenly splintered, on the verge of smashing. Before it did, the princess faintly heard the two bickering before the portal disappeared, and with it the both of them.

“ _Give it back...”_

“ _No~”_

* * *

Midna paced around her bed chambers restlessly. Her coronation would be beginning shortly, and afterward the wedding ceremony. To her it made sense to get both affairs over with on the same day. She'd been terrified going back to her realm and it's people after fleeing, but they'd welcomed her back with open arms. Well... _Most_ of them. Some had been on her side until she'd revealed 'the light dweller'. Though they were just crotchety old fools as far as Midna was concerned, and since the majority of the Twili had thanked and applauded Link, she was confident that things would go well from now on.

Her father had been a good ruler, and the Twili had always been confident that Midna would fill his shoes, and then some. The rules of their people dictated that any man of royal lineage becoming king would be able to make his wife queen. However, any princess becoming queen could not give her lover and husband that same blessing. Link would only be known as a prince, and though it peeved Midna, Link actually wasn't all too fussed. He explained to her that he was sick of an inflated sense of responsibility, and the Twili agreed when she heard his viewpoint.

He'd gone through too much in too short a time, carrying the weight of both worlds and the heavens on his back. He didn't need to be a king on top of that. Besides, Link believed that Midna was more than capable of fulfilling the role of queen. She reminded him a lot of Zelda in some ways, though he'd never mention it to her in fear of a slap... Midna was stoic faced and serious when she had to be, but underneath that mask of strength was a woman not only of wisdom, but of compassion, empathy, and a heart bigger than all the heart container's he'd collected and then some.

She herself had almost felt silly asking Link for his hand, but she had to broach the subject before any other planning got underway. Midna couldn't just bring back a man – even if he was their fabled hero – and have him living in the castle with her without going through the proper channels, and abiding by Twili etiquette!

If he was going to stay with her romantically, they had to be wed. It was just the way...

Midna stared at herself in the floor-length mirror. Her clothing was a clever combination of her people's coronation and wedding attire. There was a thick sash around her waist, and a high stiff collared cloak, around which were a series of prongs, framing her head and echoing the crown that would soon being atop it. Her legs were just as bare as before, as were her feet. Her chest was covered by a flimsy dress, but there was an almost improper slit between her breasts that would've reached her navel had the sash not been in the way.

The dress itself was pitch black, and not unlike her trademark robe, though the back of her neck, and her hair was more exposed now, as were her shoulders due to that strange almost gravity defying robe.

“You can do this...” She pointed at her reflection with a determined expression. “First the coronation. Then the wedding. And then...”

_The wedding night._

Midna chewed her lip as she watched the blush on her cheeks grow more fierce in the mirror.

* * *

Link paced in his room. Well... It was the room he was to stay in before he got married. After _that..._ His eyes travelled to his closed door, staring at it for a moment. It was in the exact same place as Midna's bed chambers – just on the complete opposite side of the palace...

And that was a long walk. The Twili guards had even caught him trying to scale the princess's outer window.

By the sixth time they'd gotten short with him, and there were now a pair stationed outside his door, lest the hero get any ideas before the wedding.

Link frowned, hearing the guards muttering to themselves outside the door to pass the time. Apparently it was another hour until Midna was to be crowned. He had plenty of time still to get himself ready, but wished the time would pass quicker so that the wedding could get underway.

He felt the hair on his arms and neck prickle as a dark blush washed over him. As much of a gentleman as he was, he was still a _man._ A man about to get married. A man who's wedding night wasn't far away. The Twili loved to arrange things at night, regardless of the sky's eternal pitch. By Hylian standards, it was practically 9pm!

He didn't want to seem rude, but Link hoped the coronation and wedding would be shorter ceremonies than their Hylian counterparts – which seemed to go on for hours. Midna had been casting him knowing glances all week since they'd got back. On the rare occasions they'd been able to pass one another in the corridors (unfortunately, thought Link, never alone on account of the princess having an escort at all times), she'd made sure to brush part of her body against his for a fleeting moment. She knew exactly what she was doing – the smirk she gave him each time proved that...

Link ruffled his hair, agitated with his own impatience. They'd gotten lucky a few rare times, and Midna had taken advantage of their being alone by pulling him into whichever room was nearest and kissing his brains out. There were always footsteps or voices before things could ever escalate, and the pair would disentangle themselves quickly and go their separate ways.

It drove him mad...

His mind quickly went back to the wedding night, and he was whining to himself again, cursing. He wondered suddenly how many male suitors Midna might have had in the past. Had she ever... Link was worrying now how he'd match up if she _had_ taken a man to her chambers in the past.

He'd only had one kiss before Midna, and that had been Ilia. They'd both agreed never to do it again, and that it was weird because they were more like brother and sister. And it went without saying that Link had no experience with women beyond that.

He simply hadn't had the time!

He could slay gigantic spiders, steal and ride wild bullbos, and even deliver an ending blow to the Demon King, Ganondorf; but his personal life had never really developed up until now. What if he was terrible?! There was a voice of reason in the back of his head reminding him that every race in the world got where it was by one simple thing. In the moment, his instincts would kick in, as they did in the battle field, and he'd be fine...

He tried to look at it like a battle. An opponent that he had to vanqui- er... _Pleasure._

Link stared dumbly at the mirror in his room, begging a whisper to the Goddesses for help. He almost screamed (in a manly fashion) when the reflection of a man appeared behind him. He spun around, but there was no one there. Turning back to the mirror, the taller man smiled, shaking his head at Link.

“My child, what is troubling you?”

Link's eyes widened. “Y-You..!” Of course it was the Hero's Shade! The man was fashioned in a similar tunic to the one he had worn on his own adventure, and the family resemblance really was striking. “You look... _Different_ if you don't mind me saying... Y-You...”

“Have skin?” The older Link laughed heartily, and Link himself had to stop himself from laughing too loudly. He didn't want the guards outside getting the wrong idea and barging in only to find him talking to a mirror. Then again he could lie and say it was an ancient Hylian custom...

“I thought your soul had been healed, and passed onto the other side?” Link looked at the other man, confused.

“Oh it did.” Link still looked confused, so the older man continued. “You've noticed I look... _A shade better._ ” Link nearly rolled his eyes; such a 'dad joke'... “A guardian angel of sorts, I suppose is my role now. At least until I'm sure you've found your feet, young man.”

Link smiled remembering how the Hero's Shade offered the words of wisdom that ultimately led him here. It was nice to have... well, family after a lifetime of being an orphan. Yes he'd made amazing friends, some practically like family to him after everything they'd been through. But he'd always found himself... wanting.

Seeing Colin spending time with his mother and father, and Uli with another child on the way... He couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like growing up as Colin no doubt would. With a mother. A father. A sibling. He'd found himself strangely jealous at times of the children in the village; at the things they almost seemed to take for granted – though he knew of course they never truly _did._

“So what are you anyway? My great great great great great great grandfather?” Link smirked. The man behind him narrowed his eyes a touch, but couldn't keep an almost identical smirk off his lips.

“Take away a _couple_ of those 'great's...” He chided, trying not to wag a finger and further prove his age. Kids these days... “Now. Back to you. Care to ask an older, wiser man his opinion? You were pacing when I appeared... Talk.”

Link tried not to roll his eyes. “Hmm... Well you know I'm not in Hyrule anymore.” The older man nodded. That much was obvious. “And Midna... Her coronation is in an hour's time.” He bit his lip, trying not to make eye contact with the Hero of Time. This was just plain embarrassing... “And after that... We're getting married.”

The elder's eyebrows perked up in surprise. “My my, you have been busy...”

“Grandpaaa!!” Link whined it before even thinking; the word seemed like the most natural thing to blurt out.

“So you've...” He made a strange motion, and Link's blush tripled.

“NO..!! N-Not _yet..._ ” The younger one hissed.

“Ah.” The older man nodded, understanding the situation now. “Such a _gentleman._ ” He smiled fondly at Link before adding, “Nothing like me...”

Link's expression made his great-something-grandfather split his sides laughing. It was beyond strange to see the man (with skin no less), in such a jovial mood! Their training had always been so formal. There had been lighthearted moments, but they were few and far between. Business came first everytime.

He tried not to frown realising the man's spirit must indeed have been very troubled before Link himself managed to heal it. He then found himself smiling, glad he could help a member of his family, and see the results first hand.

Midna was right. He just liked helping people for the sake of making them happy...

“I suspect you are... nervous of what awaits you _after_ the wedding?” The older man chanced, and Link's blush refused to fade. The younger one nodded curtly, knowing his voice no doubt would waver, crack, or betray him in some other way. “All I can tell you is... Well, I suppose it's similar to a battle.”

Link almost chuckled. He'd had similar thoughts himself...

“There's a person. And nothing else around you matters. Your concentration is only on them, and you cannot let it waver for even a second, or... DISASTER!!!” Link jumped, and the old man laughed again. “You're overthinking this, boy...” He wiped a tear from his eye, a crooked smile still in place. “It's nothing like a battle. You have nothing to lose – and **everything** to gain. You'll see...” He patted the boy's shoulder, and Link nodded before watching his ancestor fade into nothingness.

Barely a moment later there was a knock at the door, and the guards ducked their heads in. “Ten minutes.”

* * *

Link had at first wished for the time to pass more quickly, but now that the events were under way, the boy was panicking.

He needed more time. More time to think. To plan what he would do. He needed to come up with a strategy...

Midna watched him out of the corner of her eye every now and then. She'd been with him now long enough to know when something was troubling him.  
  
Perhaps he only said yes because he felt he had to... Was she rushing him? They'd barely shared more than a few kisses.  
  
The soon to be Twilight Queen nibbled her lower lip, trying not to look distracted, and failing. She cast her mind back to the look on his face when he'd first set his eyes on her true form. That comforted her. It really was the look of a man who'd fallen in love at first sight.  
  
A soft smile graced her lips. The look of surprise mixed with raging hormones every time she so much as brushed past him during the last week also soothed her nerves.  
  
She then chanced a dark, sultry look towards him, her lips smirking. When she was rewarded with a flustered smile, Midna realised she had Link right where she wanted him. And more importantly, right where he wanted to be.  
  
By now she could tell he was inexperienced. The kisses had been wonderful, but every time she knew he was following her lead. Learning. And the boy was a very fast learner...  
  
She felt a swell of pride in that.

* * *

 

The Twilight Crown was atop her head, and Midna could smell the wedding banquet being prepared. Link must have too; she could practically see him drooling.

The pair of them were soon ushered into an adjourning room, just as large and exquisitely decorated as the coronation hall. Link thought the wedding would be held there in all honesty; it was more than grand enough.  
  
Midna was then taken away by her handmaidens into a smaller side room before Link could argue. Her makeup was touched up, and her hair primped a bit more. The Twilight Queen stared at her reflection in the large vanity mirror; it was all suddenly starting to sink in. Her eyes brimmed with unshed years, and her helpers playfully scolded Midna that her makeup would be ruined if she didn't stop.  
  
The Twili sniffed a bit, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. They were right... She had to keep herself in check. She could cry tears of happiness _after_ the wedding.  
  
Midna might have been laid back, but she was still royalty. She had an image of strength to maintain for her people – now more than ever.  
  
When she reemerged, Link stared shamelessly again. The pronged coronation robe was gone, but her crown remained. The slinky dress underneath the robe was all that was now left.  
  
In Hyrule if a bride had come out so scantily clad there would no doubt be disapproving whispers, flirtatious looks, and maybe even a riot...  
  
In this realm everyone was looking at her in pure adoration. The men, women, and children all stood there smiling at their new queen, excited for the wedding to start, and keeping their gazes at a respectable eye level.

* * *

Midna threw the black bouquet, and a young boy caught it. He squeaked when a girl beside him smiled knowingly, and shoved the flowers at her before rushing off to hide behind his mother's cloak.

The queen bid her subjects farewell and explained that her next in command would take care of palace business for the next week or two while her and Link had their honeymoon.  
  
The Hylian was blushing all the way to her bed chambers. He then realised these were now _their_ bed chambers, and smiled to himself. That smile slowly turned into a smirk - they were also closer to the kitchens...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his bride unlock the doors. She gave him a seductive smile before walking in first. Link stood there dumbly for a moment, mouth dry before following her, closing the doors behind him.  
  
"Midna..?" He walked around the large room. The Twili then emerged from behind a decorative modesty screen.  
  
Completely naked.  
  
"..." Link stared with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh come on..." She advanced on him with a smile, and Link backed away out of instinct, his legs hitting the bed, forcing him to sit. "I was naked when you first met me~"  
  
"Y-Yeah, but you didn't have nipples..."  
  
Midna let out a shriek of laughter, and soon Link was laughing hard too. After their moment of levity, the Twili unceremoniously sat herself down on the Hero's lap; her increased height meant in this position that her breasts were practically in the man's face.  
  
Link cleared his throat awkwardly. Midna just smirked.  
  
"You're wearing too many clothes, dear..." She whispered low and husky. Link felt a shiver run up his spine, and a dark blush crawling over his face.  
  
"Yeah..." He coughed, slowly undoing some buckles. Midna chuckled when he practically found difficulty with all of them, and gently pushed his hands aside to help.  
  
"Hopeless~" The Twili chuckled, starting to rid him of his first layer of clothes. His 'wedding suit' had been partly designed by her. She'd shown the seamstresses his tunic and stated plainly that she wanted it in black. A few more touches (and a cloak) were added. The buckles and buttons all seemed to shine like moonlight against the dark fabric.  
  
Link bit his lip, watching his wife as she continued undressing him. He put up no fight; he enjoyed how she carefully and slowly stripped the clothes away. Soon he could feel her long fingers on his bare chest, and his arms instinctively pulled her close.  
  
His hands caressed her warm flesh, heart hammering in his chest already. Midna wasn't ordering him around or saying anything. Just watching him with a silent smile, waiting for what he might do next.  
  
Link faltered under her gaze, his cheeks tinged a bright pink. "Um..." He gulped. "What should I..?" He paused not even sure how to finish that sentence. He cast his eyes down and away in shame, but the Twili gripped his chin firmly, forcing his face back up.  
  
"Relax." Her tone was firm, but her eyes were patient and kind. Link did as she said, and let her lay him back on the bed. Midna slowly crawled up him and laid herself on top, her hands caressing his still red face. "Ow..!"  
  
Link panicked, eyes wide and frantic. "W-What..?!"  
  
Midna burst out laughing. "Almost burnt myself on those cheeks~"  
  
Link scowled, becoming a shade darker; if that were even possible. "Hilarious..."  
  
"Oh c'mon..." Midna poked his nose with a finger. "I _like_ it." Link raised an eyebrow. "What? I do. It's nice to see how much I'm affecting you..." Her tone was suddenly a lot lower and dripping with seduction. Link squirmed feeling her hips roll against his suddenly.  
  
"Midnaaa..." He tried not to whine, but his voice came out distinctly higher than usual.  
  
"All those times in the last week when I'd purposely touch you as I passed... It drove you mad, didn't it..." She whispered hotly in his ear.  
  
"Yes..." Was his meek reply.  
  
"And when you had to sleep on the other side of the palace, all by yourself..." Her tone was sultry yet playful now. "Those were long, lonely nights weren't they?" Link nodded, beyond words as her hips rolled against his again. "Tell me... Did you ever once touch yourself? Were you so impatient? Did I drive you to it?" She grinned.  
  
Link whined again, his own hips lifting up upon instinct to thrust against hers. He looked away, partly in shame and embarrassment before nodding quickly. He could've sworn he saw a blush on her face, but Midna's lips were on his too quickly for him to tell for sure.  
  
She kissed him hard and fast, her fingers weaving through his hair, tugging and rubbing frantically. Link groaned as her hips continued giving him that wonderful friction, and his strong legs suddenly wrapped around hers from below, pinning her close. Midna let out a surprised giggle, and rolled her hips harder, earning a hoarse gasp from the man.  
  
"Midna..." He sighed, arms wrapped tightly around her. "I think... My trousers might be a little too tight..." Midna grinned, and if he'd blinked, he would've missed her unbuckling his belt and ripping that last piece of clothing down.  
  
"You... don't wear underclothes..." She blushed, seeing him there for the first time. Midna could've sworn she saw his whole member twitch.  
  
"Would've warned you, but you were kind of eager to get me naked..." Link chuckled, a deep blush on his face, but most of the embarrassment now gone. She'd seen him. She hadn't ran out screaming, or fainted. On the contrary, she was nibbling her lip whilst trying not to stare so blatantly.  
  
"Can you blame a girl?" She smirked softly. Link shook his head, and she gently tugged his trousers the rest of the way off his legs. They were now both completely naked, and the Twili positioned herself on top of Link again, nuzzling him affectionately. "Mmm..." She sucked her lip, watching him as she slowly lifted her hips, positioning him along her slit. Link gasped softly at the sheer heat. "I'm so hot and wet for you... My beast..." She whispered, tracing a fingertip over his lips. "Only for you..."  
  
And at that precise moment something in him snapped. Instinct had kicked in, and his eyes seemed to glaze over completely as he felt the adrenaline kick start. "Midna..." He whined, his arms migrating between them so he could fondle and squeeze her breasts. Midna mumbled softly, keening into his touch. He bucked his hips suddenly, and she squeaked, feeling the tip of his cock rub her clit a few times.  
  
"Link..." She huffed out a breath, panting a little.  
  
"Midna..." He repeated, now rubbing his cock along her folds slow and deliberate. "Please don't make me _beg..._ " There was a glint of mischief in his eyes, and it was all Midna could do not to straddle and fuck his brains out.  
  
"But you're so sexy when you _do_ , pet..." She bucked against him, and Link hissed, arching his back.

“Please..?” He stared up at her, his hands now migrating to settle on her ample hips. “My beautiful queen, please...” Link squeezed the warm flesh under his fingers. “I'll do **anything...** ”

Midna had to stifle a moan. Hearing him so subservient, so... willing, and wanting. Hearing the pure need in his voice for her, and only her – it stirred something inside her. She just had to have him.

“Lie back.” She ordered. Link promptly obeyed, letting himself fall back onto the mattress. “Good boy...” Midna purred. “I think... It's time to test your stamina, beast.” Link shivered when her hand suddenly wrapped around his cock, giving it a few deliberate strokes. She felt him twitch a few times, and grinned, never slowing her hand. “I wonder how many times I can bring you to the edge before you...” She chuckled. “Make a mess~”

“M-Midnaaa...” Link was now bucking against her hand, trying to gain as much friction on his poor dick as he could, while at the same time cursing his own lust. A lot of the older men in the village had pitched in when it was time to give Link 'the talk'. It was practically drummed into him that a gentleman always lets the lady find her pleasure first. It was the first rule!!! If he suddenly came because of his own inexperience, then where would that leave her? “Pleeease...” He whimpered, half trying to keen away, but not getting far.

“Please _what~?_ ” Midna taunted. “Do speak up...”

“Midna...” Link sat up, and took her wrist in one hand, forcing her to pause. The Twili looked at him puzzled. Was she doing it wrong..? “Midna.” He bit his lip, blushing. “I should be... Tending to you first. S-Shouldn't I?”

The Twilight Queen let out a breath she'd been holding. Silly boy...

“Link.” She leaned closer, forcing the man back onto the mattress. “You are too polite for your own good...”

“But-”

“No buts!” Midna giggled, her hand back in place and rubbing him. Link almost went cross-eyed, losing his voice. “For once in your life let someone else take responsibility. Besides... Just because the ladies in Telma's bar complained about their men falling asleep after five minutes, doesn't mean you're anything like them.” Link relaxed slightly. “You're a strong man... I'm sure with enough waiting between rounds I could get you to see the stars oh... four or five times?”

Link's eyes widened, and there was an audible gulp.

“I'll settle for three~” Midna knew it was a tall order, especially due to his inexperience. But she would try her hardest to please him as many times as she could. It was their wedding night after all...

Midna resumed her actions, pumping his hard member as the Hylian beneath her keened, and gripped the bedsheets. After a while he could feel the pleasure starting to get too much, and his whole body left the mattress a few times, back arching. “F-F...” Oh how he tried so desperately not to swear.

And failed.

Midna stopped abruptly and grinned down at him, watching Link writhe slightly. “Almost gotcha...” Link just chuckled, his chest heaving as he felt his muscles now begin to ache.

“Why'd you stop..?” His voice came out breathy and high.

“Told you – I want to see how many times I can tease you before...” She giggled, stroking the tip of his cock with her thumb.

“Wicked...” He flopped back onto the bed, rocking his hips lazily against her hand.

“I aim to please~” Midna parried, feeling him become wetter under her thumb. Smearing the precum around his head, she watching Link dreamily as he moaned and squirmed. So responsive...

“Mmph...” Link was blushing deeply, now biting his lip. “M-Midna..?”

“Hm?” His tone of voice caught her off guard, and she slowed her hand (though never stopping). “Talk to me, hero!”

Link laughed suddenly, and Midna joined him. “Well...” His blush got darker, and now her curiosity was piqued. “I... I was wondering earlier...” The Twili raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to go on. “I mean... You can tell this is my first...” He shrugged a bit, and Midna nodded. “But have you ever... I mean... Have you-”

“Shhh...” Midna shook her head, smiling. “You will be my first, Link.” The Hylian blushed even more, and nodded.

“OK.” Link blinked a few times. “But... You must have had dozens of suitors..?”

 _Is he really doing this now?!_ She thought, his cock still in her hand. “Of course I did. I'm gorgeous~” Link rolled his eyes with a smirk. “But I'm very particular. You might've noticed, but I've got a thing for country bumpkins...” She whispered.

“Midnaaaa...” Link groaned, blushing anew. He'd seen plenty of male Twili now thanks to the ceremonies today, and excluding that whack-job Zant, the men here all seemed very handsome to say the least. The younger generation all dressed so scantily, and seemed to ooze confidence and sexuality. And here he was, shy, nervous, and getting a handjob with his socks on...

“What's wrong.” Midna spoke up, not even in a questioning tone – she knew by the look on his face that those blasted gears in his head were turning.

“What _do_ you see in me?” Midna tsked angrily, and Link spoke up again. “I-I'm not looking for pity just... We're pretty different looking... You're so beautiful and-”

“ _What do I see in you..._ ” Midna relayed his own words back at him slowly, and the Hylian waited with baited breath. “I see strength. Courage. Determination. A bit of an inferiority complex...” Link bit his lip. “I see someone who goes out of his way to pick up a cat and hug it in the middle of the night. I see a man who crawls on his hands and knees for hours just to collect enough bugs to please a child he doesn't even know. I see a man who listened to a nagging little imp for months without once telling her to get lost. I see a man who is worth so much more than other men.” Link was staring up at her in pure adoration. How could he be so stupid?

“Also, you have a really nice butt, and that's mostly why I bothered with you anyway~” Midna teased. Link chuckled, wrapping his arms around the Twili and pulling her down into an embrace.

“Sorry...” The hero nuzzled her face before pressing his lips firmly to hers. Midna let out a soft sigh when his tongue slid into her mouth, and her arms found themselves wrapped around his neck. Their lips left one another’s with a soft pop, and Link pressed his forehead to hers. “You're right when you call me a fool.”

“I'm always right.” Midna grinned, kissing his nose.

“Hmm... Now tell me more about my butt.” Link was blushing, but smiling all the same.

“Weeell...” Midna sighed playfully, walking two slender fingers up his bare chest. “It's good; I must confess I have snuck many a'peek~” Link's expression turned to mildly scandalised. “Can you blame a girl... I was stuck with you, remember? Might as well have enjoyed the view~”

“W-When..?!” Link sputtered.

“Pretty much everytime you went to bathe or change clothes...” The Hylian's face was redder than it had been all night now. “You're nicely built; I can't help that...” Midna chuckled.

“T-Thank you...” Link was relieved to some extent. He wasn't nearly as tall as Midna, or many other men come to think of it. Yes he was strong and had muscles, but some would call him... stocky – something not helped by his short stature...

“You have nice legs.” Midna suddenly added, surprising him. “Good and strong... Especially your thighs.” Both of her hands purposely ran themselves up and down them to make a point. “When a man has a good ass, and strong muscular thighs, well... A girl's mind can only go one place.”

“Midna...” Link scolded as his blush refused to leave.

“What?” She batted her eyelashes cheekily. “I've been daydreaming all week about how strong and fast you are.” The Twili rubbed his thighs, squeezing them softly before running her hands up his torso. “It's been a lonely week for me too... And I was impatient _every single night..._ ” She bit her lip coquettishly, and Link sighed softly as his hips began rubbing against her again of their own accord.

“Midnaaa...” He barely even noticed when his arms wrapped around her again, or when his legs lifted to wrap around both of hers, pinning her against him.

“So strong...” Midna moved her hips against his, giggling. “I knew it~” Link grinned, and, before he could talk himself out of it, rolled her onto her back. His hands found hers, lacing their fingers, and he pinned her down playfully. “Ooh... Brave hero, have mercy~”

“Do you really think you deserve it~?” Link murmured, his voice now lower and more gravely. His hips rolled against hers, and the Twili gasped at his sudden gain in confidence. She was now glad of the pep talk she'd given him... He was more than capable of anything he set his mind to. But sometimes Link needed a little _push..._

“I do...” Midna whined, lifting her hips wantonly. “Please...” Link tried not to let out a sigh as he felt her hot wet folds rubbing up and down his shaft. “Mmph... Damn it, if you don't do something, I'm gonna- _**Ohhhh...**_ ” Midna flopped down against the silk sheets, keening her hips. Link had slowly slid one of his thick fingers inside her, and was beckoning it slowly. “F-F... _Oh..._ ” The Twili was torn between curse words and moaning, and everything that passed her lips was a garbled blur as the hero continued to finger her.

He slowly introduced a second finger, and Midna's muscles clenched softly around him as she continued her breathy sighs. He felt a hand grip his wrist, and the Twili was now lifting her hips more deliberately off the bed, squirming and biting her lip as she positioned his other hand a little higher than the first. “H-Here...” She clumsily managed to wedge two of his fingers either side of her clit, and held them there as her hips moved, begging for friction. “C-Curl your fingers i-inside a little more...” Link did as he was told, and Midna felt the pressure inside her slowly building.

“Getting close..?” Link voice was slightly taunting, and Midna watched him through her barely open eyes as he grinned down at her. Little shit... “How's this for mercy~?”

“Mmmmmphhhh...” Midna's eyes were now screwed shut as she bit down on her lip, hips bucking frantically against both of his hands. One of hers was gripping one wrist to keep the attention firmly on her clit, and the other was anchored to his shoulder, to hold him down as close as possible. “Liiiink...!!” She huffed, trying in earnest to concentrate on the pleasure that was bubbling to the surface. So close. She was _so close..._

Link watched her, half amused, but half fascinated. She was writhing and making noises he'd never heard any woman make before in his life. Some of the men in the tavern had told him 'you know you're doing something right if it looks like she's under demonic possession'. And that was as closely as Link could describe to what happened next.

Midna's eyes opened again, and then rolled back as her jaw dropped. Her hands gripped him tighter, and Link could feel her nails digging into his skin. She was shaking violently, and her head hit the mattress as she keened and pushed her hips as closely to his hands as she could, for a few more fleeting seconds of pleasure.

And then she slumped, chest heaving, and eyes closed. Her shaky hands gave his flesh an apologetic rub, as she fought to catch her breath. “L-Link...”

The Hylian's lips were on hers in a soft kiss then, and Midna felt a smile tug at her tired lips when something very hard and very hot rubbed her thigh.

“You're... a fast learner.” She panted when they surfaced for air.

“And you're loud~ Ow!” Link chuckled when his wife batted him on the head. “That was...” His mouth was on hers again, and Midna slowly wrapped her arms around him, absolutely spent. “Absolutely... Hot as hell...”

“Yeah..?” Midna had never had anyone see her 'O' face before, and a niggle of self consciousness made itself known – though it was quickly gone when she saw just how flustered and horny her lover now was.

“Yeah...” Link nuzzled her face softly, aware that she was tired. After some time kissing, cuddling, and slowly rutting against each other, Midna was up for round two very soon.

And Link was more than happy to oblige.


	2. Marital Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, rimming, fingering, and pegging to feature. Incredibly sub!Link, because anyone who played TP knows how plausible that is.

Things were progressing from hot to scorching, and Midna was over the moon. Her little country bumpkin... It made her so proud! First Link was shy and fumbling, but after some guidance, a lot of positive feedback, and assurance, he became quickly confident, and eager to please. She ran her fingers through his hair, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"What're you smirking about..?" Link narrowed his eyes, grinning. He knew that smirk.

"Well~" The Twilight Queen moved to fan her fingers over his chest muscles appreciatively. "Hm..." Her cheeks tinged pink, turning her bluish complexion slightly purple. "Maybe I shouldn't say..."

"What?" Link pulled her closer, his face turning more serious. "Is something wrong..?" He panicked.

"Oh no! Of course not; nothing's wrong, love..." She blushed a little more as her fingers traced patterns on his skin. "I was just wondering if you'd like to... Talk about _bedroom..._ stuff..." She smiled sheepishly.

"Bedroom stuff..." Midna nodded. "Kind of late to broach that subject, don't you think?"

"No, you fool!" The Twili laughed, batting him playfully. "No, I meant... You must've had **fantasies** , right? Things you've wanted to do..?"

It was Link's turn to blush now. He stared at his wife, eyes bulging slightly. Well... of _course_ he'd had fantasies! What young man didn't?! He bit his lip, trying to think of how to respond. "Uhh..." Yes, he had a few, but... what would she think?! For sure Midna wasn't the easiest to faze, and he knew if he told her she wouldn't bat an eyelid. But she'd still probably say no... And he didn't want that awkwardness hanging in the air - especially on their wedding night!

"Come on... You can tell me." Her smile quickly became more warm and sincere, and Link blushed. Should he tell her? He knew he could... But if she rejected him...

"I..." He stared into her eyes. This was Midna. They'd known each other for months, been through countless trials, dungeons, and fought enemy after enemy. If he couldn't push his fear aside and tell her, then what kind of man would that make him? After all they'd been through, he knew if she were in his position that she would confide in him. "Promise you won't laugh, and or throw me out of the room."

"Ooh, it's **dirty** isn't it..?" Midna grinned, and Link couldn't help but chuckle at her response. "Don't worry, OK?" She brought her hands up to cup his face. "If you hadn't noticed, this is a pretty free and easy society here." Link had gotten that feeling, but didn't want to judge too quickly - after all, he'd not been here long, and didn't want to go around making assumptions right off the bat. "It's not as stuffy as Hyrule, love. As long as it's legal, and consensual, everyone pretty much gets up to what they want without fear of being labelled, or blacklisted."

Midna had been surprised by the attitudes of some people they'd met or simply overheard on their journey. The things that made Hylians pale were beyond vanilla in the Twilight Realm.

"OK." Link nodded, steeling himself. But how to even begin?! "Um, well..." He coughed nervously, and Midna shook her head, giggling. "Not helping..." The Twili poked her tongue out in response. "I dunno... just... growing up, I had this... _idea?_ "

"Yeah?" Midna smiled, laying her head on his chest. "So tell me all about it."

"Right..." He stroked her hair, partly to give himself something to focus on. "I mean, it's impossible, but... I sometimes imagined being with a woman... except, she was... a bit _more_ than a woman..?" His voice became a little high pitched towards the end, and Midna had to bite her lip not to laugh. A thought crossed her mind, but she didn't want to just blurt it out. No, she'd wait until he explained further...

"A mermaid?" She chanced, trying to restrain her laughter.

"Uhh... No, not exactly..." Link trembled a bit, starting to panic. Would she think him perverted? Well, more so than was acceptable by Twili standards..? The voice of reason in him told the hero to relax because this was Midna. But... truthfully she was all he had, and if he drove her away..? "I'm straight." He suddenly squeaked.

"I know, love." Oh, the look on his face... Midna stroked his cheek, trying her best to reassure him. Yes, she had a more firm idea of what his kink was now, enough to take over the conversation. She thought he might do it on his own, but really she knew now that she'd be asking too much of him. This was all so new to Link, and he needed her to take the reigns. "Your fantasy... Does the woman have a penis?"

Link turned bright red, and turned his face away in shame before nodding quickly.

"It's alright, my love." She crawled up the bed so that they were face to face, and kissed his cheek. "That's a very common fantasy."

"I-It is..?" Link stared at her, rather surprised. "But... It doesn't even make sense. Women don't have... And... I don't even know why, but I like the idea..." Just his luck - his fantasy was unattainable.

"Well, I don't know about Hyrule, but here it's... possible. Not naturally, but with a little _assistance..?_ " Midna grinned. Link looked at her blankly, not understanding. "Hm... Wait a sec..!" The Twili was suddenly jumping off the bed, and running to one of her large dressers. The piece of furniture had many drawers, and Midna opened a few, rummaging loudly. "Hang on... I know I used to have  _something_  lying around here... AHA!" She grabbed a garment, and wrapped the mystery object in it before returning to the bed. If she was honest, coming at him with no warning, holding a big fat... That might just scare him off the idea completely...

"What is it..?" Link craned his head curiously, and the Twili held the package behind her back.

"Nuh-uh~" She blew a raspberry. "I've got to explain it first." Midna then sat down beside him, holding the concealed object in her lap. "We in the Twilight Realm are... Well, a lot kinkier than your people, put it that way... There are artefacts you can... purchase here. Purely for pleasure's sake..!"

Link nodded, having a vague idea now. They had things like that in Hyrule of course, but even Link knew they were more 'wink-wink-nudge-nudge' rather than 'tie me up and spank me til I cum'. Another fantasy he'd had, but right now was time to focus on one!

"Well... OK, you might think it's too big, but don't worry..!" She suddenly added before unfurling the mystery object. "I've heard stories - once it's in, men are always whining that it's not bigger..!" She jostled him nervously. "You OK..?"

Link gulped slightly. "It is... a bit big, yes... Are you sure it would fit..?" He was turning a shade of red again quickly, just staring at it. The tips of his ears were practically puce.

"Oh yes, definitely. But we wouldn't start with it straight away. You need... warming up first~" Midna grinned.

"Oh..." Link smiled sheepishly. He had many ideas what that involved, but still he'd like to hear them. And very much so experience them... "Tell me?"

"Mmm, why tell when I can just... do?" She pushed him gently back, giving the Hylian plenty of time to stop her, or speak up. He laid back willingly, his smile getting bigger. "In your fantasy... Is the woman dominant?"

"Y-Yes, very..." Link blushed, the blood rushing between his legs at the mere thought. Midna spied a slight twitch there, and smirked.

"On your knees, then." When Link failed to move, she leaned in. " **Now** , pet." He suddenly realised this was actually happening, and scrambled into the more vulnerable position. Just what she had in store, he wasn't sure. He was both nervous, and incredibly eager just thinking about it.

Midna smoothed a hand over his exposed rear. The hero sighed, staring at the bedding in front of him. The fact that he couldn't see her only fuelled his excitement, and Link found himself letting out an undignified cry when suddenly a sharp spank broke the silence. His knees trembled weakly - looks like he was going to get all of his prayers answered after all...

"Such a naughty boy, aren't you?" Midna smirked as a soft pink glow surfaced on his right cheek. She'd have to make it even... Another spank rang out, and Link cried out again, his hips rocking back and forth a moment after. Oh, he wanted more; she could tell by how he responded. But not just yet... Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to the now warm tingling flesh. Link moaned softly, keening his hips.

"Please..." He whined. His hands were fisting the silky bedspread, and Midna chuckled.

"Shh... You don't make the orders, pet..." Both her hands found themselves on his ass, and she squeezed and groped it shamelessly. " _I_ do." Link could feel her hot breath near a very specific part of his anatomy, and it clenched as if it knew what Midna was planning. "Spread your legs, love... Don't make me ask a second time." Link did so obediently, and he was practically lying on his belly now. "Gorgeous..." She hummed, leaning down as she squeezed the ample flesh again.

The hero whined softly against the bed, but that soon turned into a deep moan when he felt something hot and wet press against his hole. His toes curled, partly in embarrassment, but he couldn't really care too much about his pride right now. It just felt so good.

His face he could tell was the reddest it had been all night, but any reservations he had were now gone. Midna, his Midna, was lapping at his ass right now, with the idea in mind to put something even bigger in there later. He was in heaven...

"Oh, Midna..." Link groaned feeling her tongue slip past the ring of muscles, and push it's way inside. He gasped as she tongued him over and over again, spreading his cheeks apart with her fingers. His cock was rubbing wetly against the sheets, already leaking in anticipation. "Please... Would you have me beg..?"

Midna pulled away to spank him again. "Yes. I would..." Link grinned, though she couldn't see him - but she too had a smile on her face.

"Please..." The Hylian rubbed himself against the bed, eager for friction. "I need... more..." He was panting now, the sweat plastering his hair to his face.

"Well... Since you asked so nicely~" Midna popped a few fingers in her mouth getting them decidedly wet before letting one circle his hole. She pressed gently against it, giving him plenty of time to object, but the hero practically pushed his hips toward her, burying half of the digit with a whine. "Tsk tsk..." She pushed it in all of the way, and stroked his insides. "So impatient..." Link merely made soft pleased noises as she gently pushed it in and out, getting him used to the feeling.

"More..?" He asked not even a full minute later.

"And greedy too!" The Twili chuckled, bringing the first finger out. She pressed two then to his entrance and very slowly pushed them in. Link let out a satisfied sigh, and rocked his hips brazenly. Oh, this was so good - he had to be dreaming...

Midna continued thrusting her fingers in and out at a slow even pace. She could tell after a while that she was getting him close to the edge, and so slowed, and came to an eventual stop. Link whined petulantly almost, and the Twili didn't even try to suppress a snigger. She moved in again and resumed working with her mouth. After a while, her jaw was aching to the point where she had to stop. And lucky for Link's stamina, she did, or the sheets beneath him would be messy already.

And they still had so much to do...

"Link?" She stroked and petted his rear affectionately. Link made a soft questioning noise. "Would you like to try... something bigger?"

"Oh..." Link rolled onto his side, staring up at her. Midna could see that his cock was nearly purple after her efforts. Good.

"You can lie on your back now; I want to see your face for this..." She sauntered to the bedside table, and rummaged through the top drawer until she found what she wanted. Returning, she held up the bottle for Link to see. "That toy will chafe without this, love..." The last thing she wanted was for him to be in any discomfort. Spit worked for fingers at a push, but for this..? No, she'd have to use something more substantial.

"OK..." Link watched her coat the toy liberally from base to tip. The base itself was wide and flat, and Midna held it against herself for a moment with a cheeky grin.

"Did the girl in your fantasy look like this, Link?" She held the toy with one hand, and stroked it with the other. Link nodded, unable to form words as he drank in the sight before him. "Mmm..." She kept stroking 'herself' hoping it would excite her husband. His hand was soon on his own cock, rubbing it in unison with her. "Link... Do you want this?" He nodded, his strokes becoming a little faster. "Do you want my big fat cock, Link? Say it."

"I-I want it..." He gasped, rocking against his hand. "Please, Midna..." She stroked the toy, making sure it was evenly coated, and also prolonging the torture. She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'continue'. "Midna... Please..." He blushed, feeling his cock twitch again and again. "Fuck me hard..." His face was on fire with that last admission, and he barely heard Midna moan to herself in satisfaction.

She moved closer, pressing the head of the toy at his puckered little hole. Link sighed feeling it push gently at him. He could feel it was wide, and wondered fleetingly if he was ready yet. Midna pushed again, and Link felt a hot sting of pleasure when it found itself a little bit of the way in. It was barely a centimetre or two, but it was enough to have him moaning again - in anticipation more than anything else.

"Too much..?" Midna whispered, breaking character to check on him.

"D-Don't stop... Just... not too fast?" Link panted.

"Got it." The Twili pushed his legs wider apart with her own, and pulled the toy away to rub the head against his hole, over and over. "Might need to prepare you a little bit more, love." She grabbed the lubrication again, and squirted a good amount on the tip of the toy as it teased his ass. Link hissed at the cold liquid, but quickly adjusted, rocking his hips against it. "No such thing as too wet~" Link nodded, sighing in pleasure as she kept teasing him.

Link found himself clenching instinctively everytime the toy came near. He wasn't sure if he was trying to keep it out, or pull it in... Midna then stopped, and held the tip just so that it was touching his ring.

"I'm going to push now - are you ready?"

"R-Ready..." He bit his lip, for a split second fearing the worst.

"It'll feel good, I promise, Link." Midna cooed. "Just relax yourself, and let it happen." The Hylian nodded, forcing his breathing to a more slow pace. He locked eyes with Midna, and then looked down to see her using her pelvis against the toy, pushing it every so slowly against her goal. "If you want me to stop at any time - tell me." She smiled. Link echoed that smile, and put his hands on her hips.

"I'm ready, Midna."

With his desire now in mind, Midna pushed with more effort, holding the toy firm with one hand to keep it from slipping about. The head practically disappeared after a moment, and Link groaned loudly, feeling his hole burn. It wasn't unpleasant; not at all. But he couldn't keep the blush off his face at the reality of the situation. Midna looked at him, partly worried, but when the hero quickly moaned 'more', she gladly obliged.

Link keened his hips, and spread his legs as far as they would go. He felt so wonderfully full, and his cock bobbed and twitched, practically begging for release. Midna used her hips once they toy was all the way in, practically humping it to keep the pleasure going. At this moment, she wished she had a harness to slip it into, to give Link the proper fucking that he wanted. But this would have to do for now...

Link whined as she kept her hips moving. She was right - now that it was in, he still wanted more! He blushed, realising he was quickly becoming quite the whore. And that thought excited him all over again. He hoped Midna wouldn't mind the dirty talk, but he just had to speak now. He couldn't keep silent any longer.

Midna then grabbed the toy with one hand, pulling it out as her hips pulled away, and then pushing it back in as she drew closer, giving the illusion that she was the one fucking him. Link's fingers dug into the Twili's ample hips, watching her. In and out, in and out, in and out.

"Midnaaaa...!!" He whined, his head thrashing from side to side. The pleasure was beginning to build, and he could barely take it. He needed more. "Fuck... Yes, Midna, yes..." Link was letting out high and breathy pants, as he struggled to keep a firm grip on her. "F-Fuck me, yes... Oh yes... F-Faster... Ohhh yessss..." He trembled, feeling her up the pace.

"Who's a naughty little dog?" Midna grinned at how vocal he was becoming again. She knew it meant he was lost in the moment, and that put all her fears of hurting him aside. She thrust the toy in and out of him, not bothering to move her hips anymore. Link couldn't even see her now; his head was arched back, as he felt his body lose control. His hands were on the bedsheets again, gripping fistfuls of silk to try and ground himself. His legs shuddered, and kicked at the bed uselessly. He could feel it...

"Me..." He panted, keening helplessly as the pleasure mounted. It was like every part of his body knew what it wanted, but was pushing or pulling itself in the completely wrong direction! Midna's free hand came to rest behind his head, pulling it up to look at him. "D-Don't stop...!" He pleaded weakly.

"I won't." True to her word, her hand never stopped, fucking him hard and fast now. "You have permission to touch yourself..." She smiled almost wickedly. "Just... make sure you cover yourself in it..."

Link's eyes almost crossed in bliss; that last sentence had been enough to bring him even closer to the edge. Using his left hand, he stroked himself in time with her thrusts. Midna became quicker when she felt him shaking, and the Hylian desperately tried to match the pace she was setting.

"Cum for me, Link..." Midna whispered. "Cum for me..." She bit her lip coquettishly, and that was his undoing. Just a split second later, spurt after spurt shot out of him, marking his chest and neck. A few ambition drops even managed to shoot higher, and without thinking, Link craned his neck closer so that they splashed on his tongue.

Midna simply stared at him, wide eyed.

"Huh..?" He lay there spent and sore, staring up at her. "S-Sorry..." In hindsight, that was probably not very sexy a thing to do.

He squeaked in surprise when Midna kissed him hard, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Link moaned happily, wrapping his arms around her. When the kiss finally ended, and the toy had been removed, the Twili piped up.

"That was..." She was blushing heavily. "When you're ready for another round, I want to see you do that again..." Midna bit her lip, replaying his orgasm in her mind's eye again. "You're gorgeous when you cum."

"Oh..." It was Link's turn to blush now.

Midna cuddled, and kissed him for hours that night. She stroked his hair, and caressed his body. Whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and promises of future delights. But best of all, she told him over and over again how proud she was of him. How well he had done, and how beautiful he was. For the first time in his life, someone was looking after _him._ He had someone taking over, and making sure _he_ was happy.

After all this time being in charge of his destiny, it was the biggest relief to let go and submit.


End file.
